100 Things Plus 1
by Lily-Rain77
Summary: The Title is acctualy "100 Things That Should Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts  1", but that didn't fit.  The first six are fun acounts of pranks, the last one is a bit of fluff. I hope you all enjoy this.  Love Always  -Lily
1. Chapter 1

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**100 Things That **_**Should **_

**Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts**

**+1 **

_First Year_

Golden Three

1} Flying after being expressly told not to, 'You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'

2} The midnight Duel with Malfoy

3} Fighting the Mountain Troll

4} Setting fire to Snape's cloak

5} Sneaking out every night to look into the Mirror of Erised

6} Sneaking Norbert up to the top of the Astronomy Tower

7} Going through the trap door and battling through all the teachers enchantments to get to the Philosopher's Stone

Marauders

8} Tormenting the Whomping Willow

"Did you see that tree?" James over heard an older student ask his friend.

"The one we're not to go near?"

"Ya what's it called again, a walloping cedar?"

"No, it's a Whomping willow." Said his friend chuckling.

'A new tree?' thought James 'I wonder why they'd put a Whomping Willow in?' He turned to Sirius,

"You hear that Sirius?"

Sirius just nodded and grinned, "What do you know about Whomping Willows?" He asked James.

"They hit, hard." Said James "They don't want us going near it, I wonder way that put it in…"

"They must be hiding something; you know trying to keep us away from it."

"Shall we see?"

"But of course." James grinned back at him.

The next afternoon James and Sirius went down the lawns to the tree, the one that hits back. Peter was tagging along but they couldn't find Remus to get him to join in.

James and Sirius danced around the tree, jumping and skipping closer and closer while Peter stayed further back. As the two of them grew nearer to the tree its branches tried harder to beat them back. One of the smaller once whipped James' face and Sirius barely escaped being pummelled by a branch thicker than his school trunk.

James sprinted forward and touched the trunk of the tree, he saw a hole at it base but he barely had time to place his hand on the rough bark before being struck across the chest and sent flying backwards.

When James woke up he couldn't tell how much time had passed but he could see Sirius and Remus looking down at him.

"Oi, what happened?" he asked. Remus glanced at Sirius,

"Well I saw you touch the tree, then you got this odd expression on your face and then you were being tossed backwards. You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," James said. "I saw a hole at the foot of that tree, it looked like a tunnel."

Remus paled.

"We're going to have to find that out later," Said Sirius "When we know some more magic."

"Yes." James' eyes lit up at the thought. "Did Evans see me at least?" He asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other exasperated, they didn't answer him.

9} Tormenting Snape

10} Pulling one Too many pranks

11} Asking Evans out for nearly a year

12} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

Love Always

-Lily


	2. Chapter 2

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**100 Things That **_**Should **_

**Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts**

**+1 **

_Second Year_

Golden Three

13} Performing underage magic outside school

14} Flying a car to school

15} Crashing a flying car into a very old very valuable Whomping Willow

16} Opening the Chamber of Secrets

17} Reading Filch's mail

18} Petrifying Mrs. Norris

19} Brewing an illegal Polyjuice Potion

20} Petrifying Collin Creevey

21} Stealing Potion supplies from Professor Snape's Personal Stores

22} Killing Hagrid's Roosters

23} Petrifying Nearly-Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley

24} Impersonating two Slytherins and a Cat

25} Petrifying Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater

26} Sneaking Down to Hagrid's hut to visit him at night

27} Sneaking into the Forbidden forest, alone, at night

28} Breaking into the Chamber of secrets and permanently addling a professors' memory 

Marauders

29} Making the Marauder's Map

"You know James," Sirius said looking over at him. "I can remember all the entrances to the secret passages, and I can remember where they all come out. But I always seem to mix up which ones end up where. And I keep forgetting which painting leads to the kitchens. I think we need a map."

"Yes," squeaked Peter, "You know my memory is worse than Sirius'."

Remus looked up, "Making a map like that would not be a good idea, anyone can read a map, and a map of secret passage ways would get us all expelled."

"Yes, but Remey if we make it properly we can make it more than a map and keep anyone but us from reading it." James said looking significantly at Remus.

"Oh no you don't, I won't be sucked into this, if you three want a magic map you've got to make it yourselves.

Months later the four of them were in a hidden room working busily on a map, The Marauder's Map as they called it. And the four Marauders were bent low over it wands and quills out they tapped the parchment with their wands whispering spells out of the many books lying open all around them and then Remus wrote out the map's heading

-We Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers-

-Are Proud to Present-

-THE MARAUDER'S MAP-

"Now we need to put password on it." Sirius said

"I've got the spell for making it go blank here; all we need are the words."

"Our old words will work just as well as any new ones." Remus said still bent low over the parchment. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', like you three say before each prank to open it." He continued still not looking up. "And 'Mischief managed' to wipe it blank afterwards. Like you say after each successful prank."

"James and Sirius grinned broadly at each other and tapped the map muttering the incantation and those special words.

After a few weeks of the four of them were using the map, but it wasn't quite what James had pictured. This map didn't tell them when a teacher was coming around the corner or where Peeves was making his mischief. James spent months in the library looking for just the right spell, sometimes accompanied by Sirius sometimes by Peter, but neither was as much help as Remus. Remus didn't like helping but on only his second visit to the library with James he found the spell. Remus even had the good grace not to look too please with himself.

Now this map of theirs showed every room, every passage and every single person inside the Hogwarts grounds.

30} Tormenting Snape

31} Pulling one Too many pranks

32} Asking Evans out for nearly a two years

33} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

Love Always

-Lily


	3. Chapter 3

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**100 Things That **_**Should **_

**Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts**

**+1 **

_Third Year_

Golden Three

34} Performing more underage magic outside school

35} Sneaking into Hogsmeade under an invisibility cloak

36} Sneaking into Hogsmeade under an invisibility cloak, again

37} Punching Malfoy, although he really did deserve it

38} Being out of grounds, at night, with a convicted murderer, and a werewolf 

39} Setting free a condemned hippogriff

40} Setting free a convicted murderer

Marauders

41} Starting up Hogwarts' largest ever game of exploding snap in the Great Hall

It was late May and Lily was starting to get worried, the Marauders' end of the year prank was due any day now.

On the last day of real classes, the day before exams were due to start. Lily and Remus walked into the Great Hall for lunch only to find chaos.

If the whole school had been playing any other card game it would have been a quiet. But no, the entire population of Hogwarts had spread out hundreds of decks of Exploding Snap cards. Self shuffling cards moved themselves across the floor and the tables where people were playing. There were explosions on Lily's every other step. And people everywhere had singed eyebrows, hair and robes.

"This. Has. Something. To. Do. With. Potter!" Lily shrieked and she left Remus to set off in search of the other three Marauders.

"It's that time of year again Sirius!" James said with glee

"Yes it is, the scent of old notes in the air."

"Exams are looming,"

"And it's pranking time!"

"I'm a bit tired of detentions though." James said thoughtfully

"Yes a blameless prank is in order, one that's fun and no one can be punished for."

Just then Peter walked up with singed eyebrows and a burning sleeve. "You're on fire Pete." Sirius pointed out.

"What were you doing?" James asked

"I was playing exploding Snap with Frank, he won again."

James and Sirius exchanged a look and Peter got very worried. "We couldn't be blamed for just…"

"Yes exactly…"

"We'll need to get everybody…"

"And all the packs we can get our hands on…"

"In the Great Hall?" James asked

"Yes at lunch when there'll be fewer teachers…" Sirius answered

Peter was so confused watching the two of them plotting as if they shared a brain. As their plan formed they filled him in and got anybody else they could find, all that week they recruited more and more accomplices.

Every few Seconds there was another explosion, even worse were the self shuffling packs.

In Exploding Snap the players have to match up the symbols on the over turned cards. Thirty seconds after they are first flipped over the cards explode, but the self shuffling decks moved about making it so much more difficult to match up the cards.

As Lily looked for James she caught fire several times. James Potter what do you think you are doing?" She snapped as soon as she caught sight of him.

"I'm playing Exploding Snap care to join us?"

"No I would not care to join you, do you know how many times I've been burned by their accursed cards, why not just start a giant game of Wizards Chess while you're at it!"

And then McGonagall arrived giving all of them detentions. They had to do lines.

'I will not earn house points or extra credit by orchestrating Hogwarts' largest ever game of Exploding Snap.'

It seemed they copied it out hundreds of times that night, from time to time their writing was interrupted by a ball of parchment sailing towards Lily but she didn't bother to read any of James notes after the first one.

My dearest Lily Flower

I'm so sorry,

I never thought we could be punished for playing a game,

and I never meant for you to be stuck in here,

especially as you never even picked up a card.

-James

Lily was steaming, the only things he was sorry about was that she still wouldn't go out with him.

42} Tormenting Snape

43} Pulling one Too many pranks

44} Asking Evans out for nearly a three years

45} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

46} Making up Divination homework

47} The match box incident

Love Always

-Lily


	4. Chapter 4

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**100 Things That **_**Should **_

**Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts**

**+1 **

_Fourth Year_

Golden Three

48} Writing letters to a convicted murderer

49} Sneaking into the kitchens

50} Sneaking out of bed to take baths in the prefects bathroom

51} Blackmailing a Ministry official

Marauders

52} Becoming Animagi

James had recently had a brilliant idea, every month he and his friends saw how Remus suffered at the full moon, they wished that they could be with him but weres tend to attack humans. Animals however they leave alone completely.

"Sirius you know about our Little Reemy's furry little problem?" James asked

"Ya, what about it?"

"Well I thought up away we could make it less difficult for him."

"How so?"

"We could become animagi; furry little problems like his don't bother other animals"

"What are you two talking about?" Peter asked

"Becoming animagi." James answered

"Becoming what?" Peter asked still confused

"Transforming into animals, we learned about is last year from McGonagall." Said Sirius

"Oh. Ya I remember now."

"Yes, well." James was a little impatient with Peter now. "I have taken the liberty of checking out a book on the subject from the library. There are three basic steps:

1} Condition your mind

2} Condition your body

3} Transform

"You were in the library is?" Peter asked

"Where is the library?" Sirius asked

"Funny you two. But here look, it sais concentration is key and that we will more often than not take the same shape as our patronus, and it will help us to concentrate on that shape."

"Patronus?"

"So we do that first then?" Sirius asked

"Yup, please place your wands in their upright and locked position, Happy thoughts at the ready, and let's make some magic!"

"What's a patronus?" Peter asked again, feeling very stupid now.

"It's a dementor shield, advanced stuff but after the map we can handle it." Sirius answered

James confident as ever raised his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened.

"Bad luck mate, let me try." He did. Again nothing.

They tried all night, they exhausted themselves, but to no success.

It was a week before James finally succeeded, an enormous silver stag pranced around the room before dissolving into a cloud of mist and disappearing altogether.

"That wasn't so hard." James said panting

"What were you thinking about?" Peter asked

"Lily who else?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Ya, the way she looks when she smiles, she's so beautiful."

James was being gooey again, Sirius was close to vomiting.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Said peter

"No, Peter you never tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot." Said Sirius laughing

Within the hour, Sirius had produced a giant dog, acctualy it looked a bit like a bear. James teased him about, not being able to tell exactly what it was. But it took another two weeks for the two of them to coax a rat out of Peter. Even then he could only do it about half the time.

Their minds were conditioned. And the only way they would think to condition their bodies was to run, so they did.

Between classes, during their lunch hour, and before they did any homework.

It took them months, three months of running, working and barely getting their work finished on time. They stayed up long after Remus had gone to bed, trying to transform. Sirius finally managed it. And true to the book he became a giant black dog. The next minute James had joined him, and for once Peter was right on schedule with them.

And that is how a dog, a stag and a rat came to be jumping on Remus Lupin's bed at 2:30 in the morning. All so he could have a little company during his "Time of the Month."

53} Tormenting Snape

54} Pulling one Too many pranks

55} Asking Evans out for nearly a four years

56} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

57} Making up Divination homework

58} Sneaking out every full moon

59} Telling Snape to Follow Remus through the Whomping Willow's tunnel.

Love Always

-Lily


	5. Chapter 5

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**100 Things That **_**Should **_

**Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts**

**+1 **

_Fifth Year_

Golden Three

60} Performing yet more underage magic outside school

61} Telling Professor Umbridge the truth

62} Continuing an illegal DADA group, Dumbledore's Army

63} Giving an interview to the Quibbler

64} Setting off Weasley's Wildfire Wiz-Bangs

65} Seeing Snape's worst memory in the pensive

66} Leaving a swamp in the hallway and quitting school

67} Leading the high Inquisitor into the Forbidden Forest

68} Breaking into the Ministry of Magic

Marauders

69} Stealing the snitch

James was alone, Sirius was with Remus they were studying, Sirius had gotten even further behind than usual. And Peter would just make too much noise, besides he'd enjoy it too much.

'He likes sneaking around that one does.'

James only liked the aftermath, the bragging rights and chaos that they'd created.

James had snuck out late that night while Sirius was the only one still up, Remus had the Marauder's Map so he'd be going out blind but he had Sirius' knife, it would open and door he needed to get through.

"See you in a bit mate, if all goes well it'll be sooner rather than later." He whispered to Sirius as he left the dorms.

James snuck out the portrait hole, down the stairs and towards the office next to the library. He went slowly, quietly.

James realised that he was messing up his hair again, _'Damn I must be nervous.' _He thought. He only ever played with his hair when he was around Lily.

James turned a corner. He saw Filch and Mme Pince, they were kissing, thrashing around like a pair of eels. Flitch was new and pretty quickly, unlike himself and Lily, James sighed. Fitch turned looking his way. Invisible under his cloak James backed away slowly. He didn't even dare breathe. When Filch finally turned back to Mme Pince, They started snogging again.

James turned another corner and sprinted away as silently as he could manage. It seemed a long way to that door, and when he arrived it seemed only too easy. The knife slid into the lock no problem, and the door popped open with a soft click. He really was spoiled when it came to pranking, what with his cloak, Sirius' knife and the Marauder's Map.

James opened the trunk that held all of the Quidditch balls. He pocketed the snitch, and put a slipping charm on the quaffle, he couldn't resist, the Slytherins had a practice in the morning. James chuckled to himself. He crept back through the sleeping castle and locked the snitch in his trunk. Sirius was already sleeping but in the morning he would tell him about Flitch and Pince as they were watching the Slytherins Quidditch practice. It would not be a good practice. James fell asleep with a smile on his face.

70} Tormenting Snape

71} Pulling one Too many pranks

72} Asking Evans out for nearly a five years

73} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

74} Making up Divination homework

75} Sneaking out every full moon

76} Calling Lily Mudblood

78} Not forgiving Severus

_Fifth Year_

60} Performing yet more underage magic outside school

61} Telling Professor Umbridge the truth

62} Continuing an illegal DADA group, Dumbledore's Army

63} Giving an interview to the Quibbler

64} Setting off Weasley's Wildfire Wiz-Bangs

65} Seeing Snape's worst memory in the pensive

66} Leaving a swamp in the hallway and quitting school

67} Leading the high Inquisitor into the Forbidden Forest

68} Breaking into the Ministry of Magic

69} Stealing the snitch

James was alone, Sirius was with Remus they were studying, Sirius had gotten even further behind than usual. And Peter would just make too much noise, besides he'd enjoy it too much.

'He likes sneaking around that one does.'

James only liked the aftermath, the bragging rights and chaos that they'd created.

James had snuck out late that night while Sirius was the only one still up, Remus had the Marauder's Map so he'd be going out blind but he had Sirius' knife, it would open and door he needed to get through.

"See you in a bit mate, if all goes well it'll be sooner rather than later." He whispered to Sirius as he left the dorms.

James snuck out the portrait hole, down the stairs and towards the office next to the library. He went slowly, quietly.

James realised that he was messing up his hair again, _'Damn I must be nervous.' _He thought. He only ever played with his hair when he was around Lily.

James turned a corner. He saw Filch and Mme Pince, they were kissing, thrashing around like a pair of eels. Flitch was new and pretty quickly, unlike himself and Lily, James sighed. Fitch turned looking his way. Invisible under his cloak James backed away slowly. He didn't even dare breathe. When Filch finally turned back to Mme Pince, They started snogging again.

James turned another corner and sprinted away as silently as he could manage. It seemed a long way to that door, and when he arrived it seemed only too easy. The knife slid into the lock no problem, and the door popped open with a soft click. He really was spoiled when it came to pranking, what with his cloak, Sirius' knife and the Marauder's Map.

James opened the trunk that held all of the Quidditch balls. He pocketed the snitch, and put a slipping charm on the quaffle, he couldn't resist, the Slytherins had a practice in the morning. James chuckled to himself. He crept back through the sleeping castle and locked the snitch in his trunk. Sirius was already sleeping but in the morning he would tell him about Flitch and Pince as they were watching the Slytherins Quidditch practice. It would not be a good practice. James fell asleep with a smile on his face.

70} Tormenting Snape

71} Pulling one Too many pranks

72} Asking Evans out for nearly a five years

73} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

74} Making up Divination homework

75} Sneaking out every full moon

76} Calling Lily Mudblood

78} Not forgiving Severus

Love Always

-Lily


	6. Chapter 6

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**100 Things That **_**Should **_

**Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts**

**+1 **

_Sixth Year_

_Golden Three_

79} Jinxing Snape in DADA

80} Sending a cursed necklace to the headmaster

81} Slipping people potions, or pretending too

82} Attacking people with birds

83} Being rude to the Minister of Magic

84} Slipping unwitting people love potions

85} Sending poisoned wine to the headmaster

86} Sneaking out of school after dark and tricking a memory out of a teacher

87} Using the Half-Blood Prince's spells against another student

88} Being rude to the Minister of Magic, again

Marauders

89} Stealing all the 6th year girl's underwear

It was almost the end of January and all had been quiet since Christmas break.

"James don't you think that it's time for a bit of trouble around here?" Sirius asked him

"Yes, I do believe it is about that time. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just say our favourite 6th year girls won't like it."

James raised an eyebrow

"But James?"

"Ya Pads,"

"How do we get into their dorm?"

"The window." James said as if he'd been plotting to break into the girl's dorm for years.

"James, how will we know the right window?"

"You just leave that up to me Sirius." James shouted over his shoulder as he ran out.

James ran back into the room about twenty minutes later.

"Prongs, you seem to have several hand prints on your face." Sirius snickered.

"Well it took me a few tried to find the right window, Alice and Marie both slapped me when I did find it. We'll have to be quick, in and out in very short order Padfoot."

"Yes with five 6th year girls there is bound to be one of them in or out at all times."

"Not at dinner, we should have a bit of time, just after the last girl has gone down, but before the first one comes back up."

"It sounds like you've been plotting this one James, and it wasn't even your idea."

"Great minds think alike Sirius."

"And fools seldom differ. Which are we again?"

Great minds, but Remus would disagree." James smiled at him "This one's going to be one to remember isn't it Sirius?"

"One for the history books James." Sirius agreed "Now I was thinking we embarrass them, we steel their knickers. But what do we do with them once we've got them?"

"Sirius that is classic, this is brilliant. Just leave the rest to me. I have a plan for the grand presentation of the knickers."

"I know that look James, this will not end well."

"You don't know that, it just might."

"Okay James, have it your way. Now should we bring the others in one this? I think Remus would be a kill joy."

"That he would, and Peter would just squeal the moment he saw a lady's knickers. Best to keep this one to ourselves I think."

"Too true. What day are we going to pull this off my dear Prongsie?"

"The 30th, we do this tomorrow, even girls need to eat dinner."

"Perfect, speaking of food, all this plotting has gotten me a bit peckish."

"Oh no, Emergency! Pads is hungry! To the kitchens?"

"I think so."

The next day when they would have normally been stuffing their faces in the Great Hall, James and Sirius were in the common room. Waiting. Waiting for all of the 6th year girls to leave.

Lily and Marie were the first to leave, then Anne and Christine, finally Alice ran out last. She was a bit late, but she'd be there in time for pudding.

James and Sirius ran up to their dormitory. They grabbed their rucksacks and their brooms, and they flew out the window. They flew around Gryffindor tower and through the girl's window.

This is where the two boys may have crossed a few important lines. With the help of Sirius' magic knife the girls' locked trunks were no problem. They stuffed all of the five

girls' knickers into their rucksacks, every last pair.

By the time everyone had come back from dinner, Sirius was sitting in the common room and James was hovering out side or the common room window.

He knocked, "Evans!" He shouted

When Lily came over and opened the window James handed her a wrapped gift and he shouted "Happy Birthday Lily!" at the top of his voice. James was gesturing towards the ground, where he'd spelled out "Happy Birthday Evans!" in lady's knickers.

"Detention!" said McGonagall, "Until the end of the end of the year!"

The girls, all five of them were livid. McGonagall passed back and forth in her offices and the two boys waited for the rest of their sentence.

"I'd take you off of the Quidditch team as well,"

"No!" They shouted in unison

"IF you two weren't the best chasers we've got. Girls have at them." She said walking out of the office.

The girls lined up and slapped each of them in turn, a few slapped them twice, before they left.

Lily was last still holding her birthday gift. She slapped them but James stopped her before she could leave.

"Open your gift." He said, smiling despite the myriad of hand prints across his face.

She did, in the box were every pair of lily's underwear, and a copy of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard."

"I heard you mention that you'd like to read them." James said

Lily smiled at him "_At least James cares enough not to display my knickers for all to see. And to get me a book that I want to read. He can almost be sweet when he tries."_ Then Lily packed up and left.

"She smiled at me." James said wistfully "Merlin but she's beautiful."

"Well it is a start mate." Sirius said before the two boys left McGonagall's office.

90} Tormenting Snape

91} Pulling one Too many pranks

92} Asking Evans out for nearly a six years

93} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

94} Sneaking out every full moon

Love Always

-Lily


	7. Chapter 7

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**100 Things That **_**Should **_

**Have Gotten Us Expelled From Hogwarts**

**+1 **

_Seventh Year_

Golden Three

95} Not showing up For school

Marauders

96} Tormenting Snape

97} Pulling one Too many pranks

98} Asking Evans out for nearly a seven years

99} Sneaking into Hogsmeade after every Quidditch match

100} Sneaking out every full moon

101} Saying 'Yes' to James Potter

Lily and Remus were in the library, they each had several assignments due very shortly along with studying for their mid-term exams. But to be fair Remus did have quite a bit more homework then Lily did. He'd just had to miss three full days of school, The full moon was a major inconvenience.

Lily was finished all of her Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology homework and she was just finishing up her potions essay.

Remus was frantically searching books, his potions essay wasn't nearly done and he still hadn't started anything else.

"Remus, here I've copied out all of the notes you missed. And I was wondering if you'd like to study with me?"

Remus didn't answer, he was searching through a potions text.

"Remey can I help you with that essay? I know potions isn't your strong suit."

"Lily I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can Remus, I owe you. Do you remember that essay on werewolves you practically wrote for me, and when you helped me with the patronus charm last year?"

"Well Lily if you owe me I have a different favour to ask of you."

"Anything Remus."

"Next time James asks you out, give him a chance."

Lily was shocked, she gapped at Remus.

"Lily he's a decent guy. Would I have hung around with him for all these years otherwise?"

"No I guess you wouldn't have," Lily conceded

"He really isn't the ass he acts around you, he can't help that. I'm not sure why but he looses all his scenes where you're concerned."

Again Remus had rendered Lily speechless.

"That was a lie," Remus confessed "He's in love with you, and as an 18 year old male he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings."

"I doubt that he loves me Remus, but I will give James a chance."

"Thank you! I love you and all Lily, but after nearly seven whole years of him pining for you and never stopping going on about you, well it gets on a bodies nerves. He's so in love with you it's hard to stomach."

Lily raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Stop that Lily I know you don't believe me. Just trust me. And he has grown up recently so you might even enjoy giving him his chance."

Naturally James asked her out the very next day.

This time James seemed a bit insincere, like he was only doing it because that's what he does every day. Or maybe he thought that if he asked her out often enough she would eventually say yes.

He simply shouted at her.

"Go out with me Evans!" He said it at full volume as they crossed the lawns towards the Green Houses.

Remembering her favour to Remus, Lily shouted "All right then!" back at James.

He stopped dead in his tracks. As did several other people. But Lily just kept walking.

James caught up with her in class while Lily was already getting ready to retrieve a pod from herSnargaluff plant.

"Lily?" He asked quietly

"Yes James." She said calmly tying the vines from her plant together.

"Did I hear you right?" he asked her, confused.

"Well that depends..." she said wither arm buried in the stump.

"On what?" James asked, now very confused.

"What you heard."

"Well Lily I heard you I heard you agree to go out with me."

"Then James, you heard right."

"Then would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

"Yes I would, should I meet you in the common room?"

"How does noon sound to you Lily?"

"It sounds perfect, I'll be there." Lily said smiling at him

Just them professor Sprout came over, "Enough chatting over here you two, all the other groups are already working on their first pods."

James dug right in and started helping Lily restrain her plant.

By the time Saturday came around Lily couldn't help but be excited, she'd woken early and eaten breakfast. Now she was back in her dormitory and dressing carefully. Finally she settled on jeans and a white blouse. It was simple and it didn't clash with her hair, sometimes Lily wished she could wear red and pink.

Lily saw James as soon as she reached the common room. He was holding a bouquet of lilies and daisies.

Lily started blushing, _I don't remember ever telling him that those are my favourite flowers..._ she thought to her self

"Thank you James, they're beautiful." And then Lily did something very unexpected, even she didn't expect it. She kissed James on the cheek.

For once in his life James was speechless and blushing furiously.

As they headed for Hogsmeade James gently took Lily's hand, and to both of their surprise she let him secretly she was feeling a bit bad for not giving him a chance sooner. _James is actually a very sweet guy._

They went into Honeyduke's first. Where Lily and James stocked up on everything from Lily's favourites: Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills to James' favourites: Pumpkin Pasties and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. But when Lily pulled out her wallet to pay for her sizable pile of sweets, James added his sweets to the pile and paid for the lot himself. When Lily made an attempt to protest James kissed her, "I asked you out, I am the big tough man, I pay."

"James really, I didn't expect you to pay for me." She said, still a little breathless from their kiss.

"And Lily that is exactly why I like you. And why I want to pay." James gave her a grin that could win over a harder woman than Lily.

"Well, can we go to Zonko's next? There are a few things I'd like to pick up there, if you don't mind."

"Mind? You want to go to Zonko's, after nearly seven years I never pegged you for a joke shop kind of girl."

"I'll take that to mean that you don't mind."

"Not at all Lily. But out of curiosity what do you need?"

"Well I need a new Wizard Chess set, my king died recently and now not even my pawns will follow orders. And I'd like some self shuffling playing cards as well."

At Zonko's Lily ended up with some Wet Start No Heat Filibuster Fireworks, and a Nose-Biting Teacup {both of which James helped her pick out, he is the expert after all} in addition to what she had gone in for.

Again James paid for all or her purchases as well as his own. And again he silenced her protests with a kiss.

"Do you fancy a butter beer Lily?"

"Oh, a butter beer sounds lovely James, but I will only go with you if you let me buy."

"No Lily, that's..."

"That's my only condition James, come on you bought me all of this," She held up her shopping bags. "Let me at least buy you a drink."

"Fine just one" James agreed grudgingly

After they'd finished their third round of butter beer they were still having a great time.

"Do you know everyone in this pub is staring at us James?"

"Yes well they all know that you're way out of my league and they're wondering why you're here with me."

"James don't say that. I've had a better time with you than I've ever had before."

"This was your best date?"

"The best one ever, once you stop trying to impress everyone you are a really great guy James Potter. And you know how hard that is for me to say." Lily kissed him on the cheek again.

James took her face gently in his hands and gave her a real kiss. It was deep and careful, but Lily would never forget it.

As they were walking back to the castle, holding hands and talking the whole time. Lily suddenly burst out laughing.

"What is it?" James asked

"Remus is always right."

James started laughing too, "Did he convince you to come out with me."

"Yes he did, and he was right you are nice when one gets to know you a little bit."

"You should have listened to Remus long ago my beautiful Miss Evans, he is always right.

Love Always

-Lily


End file.
